Aftertaste
by sebacielfantasies
Summary: Years after Ciel Phantomhive's death, Sebastian has obtained a potion, something he's been looking for a long time. But just what is he planning?


The only sign that Sebastian Michaelis was anxious was the way the vial shook between his fingers.

The vial was one of great importance. It held the substance in which Sebastian had been seeking for quite a few years. It was finally in his possession.

Finally, he could rid himself of the pain.

The potion was much like the human substance alcohol in that way. It took away the pain, eased the mind- but a human drink could only do so temporarily, before wearing off with an even nastier aftertaste. The vial Sebastian had, however, was permanent. A permanent solution.

It took the Undertaker long enough to find it, Sebastian thought with a bitter frown. Any longer and he might have just went insane.

He uncorked it, and a strong, vile scent invaded his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose. And he would have to drink this disgusting concoction? He wasn't looking forward to it.

With a start, he was then reminded of a long gone human, one who had shriveled up his nose with distaste in the same way more times than Sebastian could count. His last master had been a handful, that was for sure. Caring for a child master was a challenge, but not one that the demon couldn't defeat.

His young master's soul had been delicious. Sebastian wished he hadn't ate it.

If he hadn't, he would have been spared the pain. The regret. His heart wouldn't be in shambles now, torn and battered and much too alive in his chest.

He held the vial up in front him, swishing the vibrant green potion inside. As he did so, his eyes snagged on his left hand. There, on a gloved finger, lay the Phantomhive ring, with its beautiful blue diamond winking up at him. Ciel had given it him before his death, his only reasoning behind it being, "This way, you won't forget me."

"You're wrong, my lord," Sebastian breathed. His lips curved into a triumphant smirk, but inside he felt empty. "I will forget you, ring or no ring. I will forget this pain you've brought me."

He rose the vial to his mouth, and his lips brushed at the glass edge. His heart gave a sickening thump, and for a moment he wondered if perhaps he was making a mistake. But then he remembered how weak he had been ever since killing his young master, how heartbroken and remorseful.

It was time to put an end to it. Every emotion, every tear he had shed- it was all too unnatural for a demon.

Mind made, Sebastian tipped back the vial.

The substance was chillingly cool in his throat, and disgusting, just as he knew it would be. He pressed his lips together to stop himself from spitting it out. A bout of dizziness swept over him- the potion was taking affect, good- and he crouched down, hands clasped tight around the vial.

Bursts of memories came to life before his eyelids; there was a boy, reaching out to him through the bars of his cage. The same boy, his eyes powerful, an order forming on his lips. A devious smirk, a humorless laugh.

 _Young master._

The memories faded, and then Sebastian was left alone, grasping for someone that simply wasn't there.

 _Young . . ._

Blotches of black spotted his vision. The vial shattered in his hands.

 _Youn . . ._

A flash of complete, utter darkness, spilled like paint over his irises.

 _Y . . ._

And then it was over. The dizziness was gone, the vial shards forgotten. The raven haired man blinked slowly, confused. What had happened?

Frowning, he stood up, not sure as to why he'd been crouched down in the first place. When he looked around, his eyes found nothing but endless terrain. He looked down to find pieces of glass. He looked at his hands to find that pristine white gloves covered them, along with a ring.

". . . What the hell?"

He slid the ring off, then tossed it to the side. The gloves followed shortly after.

"What am I wearing . . . ?" He muttered to himself, pulling at the fabric to the tailcoat he was wearing. He looked impeccable, to say the very least, and in human form too. But why?

His eyes landed on the glass, scattered on the ground like fallen leaves. He picked a piece up and gave it a sniff.

A memory potion.

He gazed at the glass remnants that must've once been a container of some sort, at a loss. What had he so desperately needed to forget?

"Perhaps I saw a sight I rather have forgotten," he said aloud, smirking. "The appearance of some humans can have that affect, I'll say." Inside, he knew it must have been much more.

But he didn't care.

In the bat of an eye, the ridiculous human form he had been wearing was shed away, to be replaced by his natural one.

And as he was leaving, he made a face of disgust and ran his tongue over his teeth, his lips. Despite it being a memory potion, the demon sure as hell wouldn't be forgetting the taste it left behind.

The nasty aftertaste in his mouth would never fade.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, nor do I own any of its amazing characters. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
